


Kerplop, Christine

by orphan_account



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, what the hell is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so, so sorry.
Relationships: Mr Bungee/Christine Daae
Kudos: 1





	Kerplop, Christine

No one could know. No one could know who Christine was in love with. If anyone were to find out, her entire career, no, life would be over. So she kept it a secret. She had to.

''Bungee!'' Christine yelled happily when she saw him that night. The frog man simply grinned at her. She gazed into his eyes and returned his smile with her own. As they both sat in her dressing room, they basked in each others' presence. It was a nice moment. 

Bungee grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and closer until she was practically sitting sideways on his lap. Christine giggled at the movement and the slight pressure of his fingers. She turned her head up slightly and kissed him, putting her hand under the frog hat and roughing up his hair. He complied, tilting his own head to reach the girl. The kiss was nice, he could smell a scent that was a bit like vanilla coming from the brunette. She pulled away too soon, as if teasing him.

Christine quicky kissed him again, using her hand that was not tangled in the man's hair to place on the side of the hat. She looked at him seductively, a look that screamed ''take me.'' And he so very wanted to.

They both stood up, letting each other go before Christine was pushed against the wall. Undoing his lover's dress, he slid his fingers over her pale skin. She shuddered slightly. He pulled the dress off her completely, and took a small moment to appreciate whatever deity gave him such a fine girl. After only a few seconds of admiring her, he put his lips on hers once more, letting her scent engulf him. 

This time, however, his lips left her mouth and wandered to her chin, then her ear where he nipped at her lobes softly. He moved his lips lower, reaching her neck. He kissed it roughly, then bit at it, not too hard, but enough to ensure marks the next day. Her head fell against his chest and Christine moaned quietly. Soon he reached her shoulders, grazing them slightly with his tongue. 

He soon lowered his lips once more, now to her nipples. He teased her, kissing and nipping and twirling his tongue around her right nipple, drawing more, and louder noises from her. Christine's small moans and breaths were music. Sweet, sweet music. 

Eventually, his focus left her nipples, and he found himself removing his own clothes. He let his fingers travel to her panties, pulling them down so he could access her sex. He dragged his finger softly around her clit, and she made a choked sound of pleasure. 

He swirled his finger again and again, and Christine felt a warm feeling pooling inside her. After a few minutes, she felt herself come so intensly that her vision temporarily blank.

Raoul watched them. He hadn't meant to see it. He felt a pain in his chest as if that frog had hopped his heart to a million pieces. And in a way, he supposed, he had. Christine was supposed to be his! Raoul and Christine were supposed to marry and have a special life together. And here she was, letting a fucking frog make love to her! That's not what's supposed to happen. He felt a tear drip down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh why the hell did you or anyone actually read this
> 
> I mean, thank you but like
> 
> I didn't even think people knew both phantom and a new brain so i didnt expect this to get over 5 reads so how in the world does it have OVER 60???


End file.
